


Night's Watch Men Support Group

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Jaqarya, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Men have feelings too. Men of Thrones most of all.





	Night's Watch Men Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope I will make you laugh with this little story.  
> Some inspiration for this fic came from season 2 commentary by Michelle Fairley and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau :) You will get the hint ;)  
> I own nothing !

It was a cold rainy afternoon at Castle Black. Harsh northern winds were howling around the castle. Winter was coming.

Maester Aemon felt every year, every minute of his long life in his old tired bones. He needed to rest. At that hour he used to take a nap in the old chair, comfortably seated by the fireplace to keep him warm. But not that day. That day duty came first.

Life at Night's Watch had never been easy but it had become even harder of late since unexpected guests started to pour into the castle.

From North and South, East and West.

Jon and the wildlings passed through the gate. His sister, Arya Stark and her Lorathi man, Jaqen H'ghar, came from Braavos, where they had lived together for a couple of years. King Stannis , his army and the Red Woman also arrived to the castle and even Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer, soon joined the Night's Watch. The kingslayer seeked atonement for his wrongdoings there. That is if one could call a tall blonde girl with a sword atonement.

Animosity, hatred, prejudice ...those Maester knew, those he had seen spreading around the place over the years.

Women...That was something else entirely.

Every time Jaqen H'ghar crossed the yard there were girls around him. Girls watching, giggling, whispering, eager to keep him company in the bath chamber. And every time Arya Stark followed the man and the giggling stopped abruptly when the girls met the pointy end of her little sword, Needle.

Every time lady of Tarth entered the baths there was Jaime Lannister there , offering her a soap and support with his golden hand. If the look could kill Tormund Giantsbane would had been long gone from all the glares Jaime shot at him when the redheaded man waited patiently for Brienne with the linen.

Maester Aemon sighed. Baths at Castle Black were crowded those days.

They were running out of soap...

 

Ygritte and her archery skills...That was another story.

 

Maester Aemon had summoned his boys and now they sat in circle, gathered around him, waiting for him to speak.

He looked at Jon , his weariness showed in his face when he began :

 

'Jon , perhaps you should start. You look troubled , my boy.'

 

'All those girls...' Jon began gravely 'Ygritte, Val... ' He gazed at Stannis '...and others...They all want me ! Like I don't have enough to worry about !' He heaved a deep sigh 'I'm sorry, I can't talk about this. It's too damn hard.'

 

'It's ok Crow, it's ok. We are all friends here' Tormund assured him, his voice was full of compassion.

 

'Hurry up, pretty boy! The throne is waiting!' They heard Stannis grinding his teeth.

 

'Go on Jon! What is your problem with those girls ?' Maester urged Jon to share his pain. 'Kill the boy and let a man speak!' 

 

'A man doesn't think a girl is a problem.' Jaqen purred in his thick Lorathi accent. 'A girl is lovely.' 

 

'It's my sister you're talking about! ' Jon furrowed his brow.

 

'A man knows. A man has said.' Jaqen smirked.

 

'Damn, Jaqen! 'Jaime couldn't stop himself from staring at the handsome Lorathi 'Stop talking with that voice...with that sweet smile on your face... '

 

All eyes turned to kingslayer.

 

'That a man cannot do.' Jaqen's voice could melt the Wall 'A man was born this way.'

 

'Boys, please, one relationship at a time !' Maester Aemon turned his pale unseeing eyes to Jon again 'What about Ygritte ? Have there been any...victims lately ?'

 

'Yes , me!' Jon uttered 'She shot an arrow at me!'

 

'My girl! ' Tormund smiled proudly.

 

'Typical !' Stannis murmured bitterly. 'Girls!' 

 

'Girls...' Jaqen smiled broadly.

 

'Girls !' Jaime sighed and again they were all staring at him 'What ?' He looked from one puzzled face to another 'Just because I think Jaqen is sexy doesn't mean I'm giving up on Brienne!'

 

'They are about the same height.' Sam Tarly spoke for the first time that afternoon and turned to Jaqen 'Lady Arya told me that you are also very crafty when you wield the sword.'

 

'A girl meant a different kind of sword.' The Lorathi explained patiently. 'But a man admits he is a good fighter...also. A girl didn't lie.'

 

'Jaqen, stop this!' Jon blurted out with a pained expression on his pretty face. 'Now !'

 

'Yeah, Jaqen, really stop smirking like that with that beautiful lips of yours... ' Jaime sighed.

 

'Jon, it's not her, it's her hormones. ' Sam spoke again. ' Gilly also has been very nervous lately.' He added with a shy smile.

 

'Gilly ? Did she work at the Harrenhal castle a while ago ?' Jaqen asked, suddenly alarmed. 'Blonde hair, big boobs ?' He prompted.

 

'No, she never made it that far.' Sam assured him.

 

'She made it far enough!' Tormund coughed.

 

'Oh, that was Gennie!' Jaqen sighed with relief 'Sweet girl.' He sneered.

 

'Look, just because someone knocked up your girlfriend, young priest' Stannis winced ' Doesn't mean Snow's woman is with child too.'

 

'But someone is with child. ' Maester Aemon turned his concerned face to the king 'Or so I see !'

 

'You see awfully lot for a blind man, old priest! ' Stannis grinded his teeth again.

 

'Your wife ?' Jon was curious.

 

'Girlfriend.' Stannis breathed out and Jaqen patted him on his shoulder :

 

'Been there man.'

 

'What ? You're married ?!' Jon jumped to his feet.' Does my sister know ?'

 

 

At that moment their little meeting was rudely interrupted as the chamber door swang open and they saw Arya Stark standing in the threshold.

The girl threw a scroll of paper at Sam :

 

 

'A raven came from the Citadel. ' She then regarded Jaqen ' I have waited!'

 

'A man must ask forgiveness , Lord Commander.' Jaqen stood up from his chair gracefully. ' Maester Aemon ' He nodded slightly ' A man has duties and promise to keep.' He smiled disarmingly.

 

'Take care man!' A faint tremble in Jaime's voice betrayed him.

 

'Just a second, young man!' Maester Aemon waved his hand around their small circle ' Next week, at the same hour ?'

 

'A man will be honoured !' They saw Jaqen flashing a grin before Arya dragged him out of the chamber.

 

'Maybe I should go to Braavos.' Jaime whispered softly.

 

 

Maester Aemon slowly shook his head. The wind was still blowing fiercely and the raindrops were hitting the window glass behind his back. His boys were more troubled than he expected. He would skip many of his afternoon naps before the things would get better at Castle Black. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please please give me some feedback !  
> Love  
> Darsh


End file.
